


let me in on the open secret too

by switmikan74



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But only Kageyama does not know, Don't Bet Your Savings, Epiphany, Eskimo Kisses, Everyone Is Gay, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Sly Boyfriend, Hoshiumi Kourai is Dramatic, Hugs, KageHina in love, Kageyama Tobio Being an Idiot, Kageyama Tobio Going With The Flow, M/M, Schweiden Adlers are as chaotic as MSBY, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ushijima wakatoshi is a good friend, a lot of it, bet, in their own weird way, no beta we die like daichi, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switmikan74/pseuds/switmikan74
Summary: Kageyama has been in a serious relationship for six years now. Only that, he did not know he was even dating anyone.OR that time when,Hinata has been dating Kageyama behind Kageyama’s back.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 60
Kudos: 648
Collections: Haikyuu Fanfiction Archive, My favorite haikyuu fics





	let me in on the open secret too

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [喂，你們在說什麼](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688706) by [Yiyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyun/pseuds/Yiyun)



> Kageyama is a loveable idiot. I will die for KageHina.

* * *

.

Kageyama has a dilemma.

He is cognizant of his lack of awareness for things unrelated to volleyball. He has been working on that one with Hinata. He’s been helping him identify the atmosphere of the room (apparently it’s not the scientific kind, thank god) and how and when to appropriately respond or cut into a conversation.

But that’s not his problem, surprisingly.

It’s not a volleyball-related dilemma. Or perhaps it was, considering how it’s a 172.2 centimeter ginger-haired stupidly loud predicament that comes and goes with his sunshine smile and his sunshine everything—like ugh, the headache he gets from just staring at that immense light.

“Tobio, don’t forget to buy everything in the list. But _don’t_ you dare start cooking, m’kay? We don’t want to burn down the whole building.”

There goes his Catch-22, walking around with only a towel around his waist, pointing at him with his pretty fingers, and looking at him like he has committed arson willingly.

Kageyama crosses his arms with a huff.

“Did you put the list on the fridge?”

“Of course, I did. I don’t want you saying that you can’t find it like last time. It’s the yellow note with the pineapple magnet.” Hinata hums, walking past Kageyama and into their shared bedroom. Kageyama hears shuffling, the closet door opening. He follows the ginger into the room because he has nothing better to do, not to peep on him or something perverted like that. Gods, no. He’s not Miya Atsumu.

He leans on the doorframe, his arms still cross, “When will they be here?”

“On Wednesday. Mom says she’s bringing us her famous curry so I’m thinking of cooking us marinated chicken as a side dish. Hmm. What do you think?” Hinata raises an orange shirt towards him and when he shakes his head at it, Hinata throws it over his shoulder and picks at the multitude of clothes in their closet.

“Just wear one of mine already. Your shirts are all shitty anyway.” Kageyama receives an indignant ‘hey!’ from the sitting spiker. After some consideration, Hinata sullenly wears a black shirt that is too large for his frame. Kageyama snorts at the sight.

“Shut up, Tobio. Your shirts are all shitty too. It’s thanks to Miwa-nee that your clothes are even wearable!”

Of course, this has been part of their lifestyle. They banter, not out of irritation nor out of spite. They just do. Like a habit they developed over the years. Like a pastime of some sort. Like it was a pillar for their relationship.

 _Ah,_ speaking of relationships. There is definitely something fishy about theirs.

Kageyama, single since birth Kageyama, thinks that he is not as single since the day he was born as he thought he was. His consciousness over the matter started approximately six months ago.

Hinata developed this unexpected obsession over mangas. It’s not even the shonen type they both like to read. Natsu lent one of her shoujo manga collection and Kageyama has gotten roped into reading them too. The dumbass kept on whining to read together. So, they did.

At first, it did not impact him much. They were mushy and cheesy but Hinata likes them too much for him to openly show his major confusion over some improbable scenes. Like, for example, he has studied in high school for years but there was never a time when someone fell and dropped their belongings and someone picked them up for them and then fell in love. Or someone getting together with their overly rich bully, who turns out to be a ‘tsundere’.

It was the slice of life romance genre that made him question something. A somewhat epiphany moment that startled him awake as Hinata draped himself over him, blissfully ignorant of the sudden turmoil boiling inside of Kageyama.

“You did not dry your hair properly again, dumbass.” Kageyama pulls Hinata to him so he can towel the fluffy mess of hair Hinata seems keen on not brushing at all. He reaches for the comb when he deems that Hinata’s hair is sufficiently dry.

“I really like it when you’re like this, Tobio.” Hinata snuggles into him, sighing at the light caresses of the comb.

Aren’t they too domestic? He has seen these scenarios in Hinata’s mangas so many times, especially from the ‘Let’s Go, Darling!’ series, that it caused him to reevaluate everything. They purchased an apartment together. Sleep on the same bed together (when they’re not staying at their respective dorms). Call each other regularly. Call each other by their given name. Embrace each other.

Kageyama purses his lips.

“Shouyou…” Kageyama calls. Hinata lifts his face close to his, eyes blinking sleepily, “Hmm?”

Should he ask Hinata? What if he is wrong though? Hinata has been clingy since they were in high school. Maybe, Brazil just worsened his clinginess and Kageyama is just being too paranoid about it.

“Err… no, never mind.”

“M’kay.” Hinata buries into Kageyama’s chest without another word, his hand wrapping around Kageyama’s left arm and encircling it around his waist loosely, purring when Kageyama tightens the back hug.

Hinata’s breathing evens out, unaware of Kageyama’s racing heart.

Are they together? Or not?

Kageyama internally groans at his ginger-haired problem, who is shamelessly sleeping between his thighs without a single care in the world.

.

“You were distracted, Kageyama. May I ask why?”

Kageyama glances at Ushijima. They are sitting in a circle and are all doing their cool down routine. Ushijima, Fukurou, Sokolov, and him were sitting with their feet glued together. Hoshiumi, Romero, and Heiwajima were all lying on their back, twisting their lower torso.

“I’m sorry about that. Were my sets a bit off?” Ushijima nods in agreement. Kageyama’s sets have always been meticulous and with pinpoint precision. Lately, he seems to stray once in a while. Ushijima frowns, “What is causing your distress, Kageyama?”

“Probably Hinata.” Hoshiumi pipes, suddenly sitting from his stretches. He turns to Kageyama with a knitted brow. “What’d you do this time? Did you forget to buy the grocery again? Are you sleeping again on the couch because of that? Gods, you two are so annoying.”

“It’s not like that. I have bought everything in the list.” Kageyama ignores Hoshiumi, who continues to babble, and scratches the back of his head, “I have a problem.”

“Oh, if your white tapes are gone, I still have some in my lockers.” Sokolov offers kindly. Kageyama shakes his head, “Thank you, Sokolov-san. But my problem is not about volleyball.”

“See? It’s Hinata, isn’t it?” Hoshiumi pipes smugly.

He nods.

“Are you two fighting?”

“Is Hinata going to permanently stay in the Jackals’ dorm?”

“Did he find out that you paid our team dinner with his card?”

His teammates’ speculations get more and more ridiculous as one is added after another. Romero keeps asking if it’s about the team dinner. Sokolov keeps giving him a pitying look. Heiwajima and Hoshiumi are just competing with each other in creating the most absurd problem that Kageyama (or anyone else for that matter) has ever heard. And Ushijima is just grunting at Heiwajima and Hoshiumi’s assumptions as if they make sense to him.

“I think…” Kageyama decides to cut in before he loses his patience, “I think I’m dating Shouyou?”

Screeches of running volleyball shoes fill the large training court as other Adlers members decide to prolong their practice. The sound of volleyball carts waft through from time to time. Shouts of ‘good job’ and ‘over here’ occasionally breaks the silence that has enveloped their circle.

“Huh?” Hoshiumi, as expected of him, is the first to break, “HUH?”

Fukurou quietly stands up and slips away. He is in no way in hell going to get dragged in this strange affair. He has enough on his plate already (he throws a withering look at Hoshiumi, the cause of most of the nightmares he has nowadays).

“Make sure to pack up soon and be early for the practice tomorrow. I’m looking at you Toshirou-kun.” And he’s gone like the wind.

“What do you mean you think?” Sokolov blinks in confusion. Kageyama looks away, “Look, I really don’t have any experience in dating. But I think I _might_ be in a relationship with Shouyou.”

“Aren’t you dating Hinata? Um, ah, already?” Romero isn’t as capable in speaking Japanese as he was in his native language or English. But he definitely thinks that Kageyama is asking about his relationship status with a certain orange-haired spiker from their rival team.

Hoshiumi suddenly grabs Kageyama’s collar, “Are you kidding us, Kageyama? Tell us that you’re just joking.”

Kageyama easily dismantles Hoshiumi’s grip. Sokolov pulls the smaller man away and pats his head in an attempt to calm him down. Unsurprisingly, Hoshiumi goes pliant. It was a good thing to ask Sachirou tips on how to handle Hoshiumi. Sokolov sighs in relief.

“I am not joking. Unfortunately, I am as confused as you are.”

“May we ask why you think that way?”

Kageyama turns to Ushijima and says, “Well, you all know how Shouyou has gone to Brazil for training.”

Romero brightens at the country, “Ah, yes, Brazil. My homeland.”

“Shouyou has been clingy since we were in high school. He likes hugging.” Hoshiumi makes a distress noise in his throat. Sokolov pats him again. “But ever since he returned from Brazil, he is even much worse. There’s one time when he asked if we could bathe together and I said no. The next thing I know, he was throwing tantrums. And _then_ , he made me read a manga where a similar set-up happened between the couple. Is he giving me signals? Or is it just a coincidence?”

“Oh no. Kageyama is talking so much. This is a problem.” Heiwajima gasps which earns him a glare from their setter. Ushijima tilts his head at both their words, getting up from his sitting position, “I do not know much about relationships either. I will ask Tendou about this and relay it to you after. Tendou is an expert on relationships, he was the one who told me we are dating so that I do not mistake his advances as merely friendship.”

“Thank you, Ushijima-san. I will be waiting for it.”

The sad thing about it is that the two (Kageyama and Ushijima) stated the stuff they said genuinely, truthfully from the bottom of their hearts, and found nothing strange from their conversation.

“Oh no, I’m surrounded by idiots!” Hoshiumi sags melodramatically to Sokolov as Heiwajima bursts with laughter.

The next day, before their practice starts, Ushijima walks to Kageyama with a serious frown. Hoshiumi peers curiously at the two and then groans when their hopeless discussion yesterday is restarted with their Ace’s comment.

“Tendou believes that you and Hinata are dating.”

“We are?” Kageyama puts the ball down and turns to Ushijima. Solemnly, Ushijima stares back at him.

“I see.”

Having none of it, Hoshiumi squeezes himself between the two until they are one Hoshiumi apart. Craning his head spitefully, he snaps, “Of course Hinata and you are dating! Goddammit! Remember when he called from Brazil during one of our practices and you denied it? I thought you were just trying to hide your relationship.”

 _Ah_. Kageyama blinks. Hoshiumi has a point. He remembered that certain call. Hoshiumi was the first to openly remark on their ‘weird’ bond.

It was a phone call from two years ago.

Hinata never regularly called him. Apparently, there’s a ‘time difference’ between them. Whatever that was. So, it had come as a surprise when two years ago, at one in the afternoon, his phone blared Hinata’s ringtone.

He had unwittingly put Hinata on speaker. They were on a break from practice and he was sitting beside Hoshiumi and Ushijima, drinking from their tumbler respectively. Kageyama did not know that Hinata was drunk that time.

“Yamayama!” His voice was slurred and overly enthusiastic. But it was no doubt Hinata saying his name. If he remembers correctly, this was also the year Hinata has begun the habit of playing around with his name, calling him horrible monikers despite his protests.

He grunted, “What do you want?”

A pause and then he heard Hinata giggled, “You! Silly, Yamayama.”

“Fine. What do you want from me?” He ignored Hoshiumi’s dubious look. He has seen that look a lot of times from different people. It’s fine if he was not the sharpest tool in the shed.

“Oh.” Hinata dragged the sound wickedly and probably shifted as crackles of static began to fill the silence, then, Hinata whispered lowly, “Playing hard to get, Yamayama?”

Hinata sniggered again.

“Is Hinata drunk?” Ushijima was never the type to intrude on a phone call but Kageyama has been grateful when he did. Hinata was being an unbearable mystery with his stupid giggles and he did not know what to do with it.

“Are you drunk?” Kageyama echoed. More statics. More giggles. Hinata replied, “You can’t see me nod. Pfft. But I did. Are you worried? Of course, you’re worried. But don’t be worried. Pedro-san took me home. He is so nice. You should be nicer too, Yamayama. Why are you being so mean to me? I’m your—”

The call was disconnected.

“You did not tell me you were dating Hinata.” It was an innocent harmless comment from his teammate. Nothing dramatic about it. Just a prod of disappointment from Hoshiumi—probably because Kageyama did not tell him about his status with the orange-haired menace when he, Hoshiumi Kourai, told him absolutely everything about himself. Literally everything. (Sachirou has to apologize for traumatizing the Adlers, especially his brother, when Hoshiumi casually talked about their bedroom games in one of their team dinners.)

“Of course not.” Kageyama denied it as he should. But there was a small part of him that wondered.

Kageyama did not dwell on it for too long. Perhaps, he should have at least given it a little attention from time to time. Perhaps, he will not be in this predicament of his right now.

Kageyama stares at Hoshiumi. Hoshiumi stares back. Ushijima stares at the two.

“What are they doing?” Fukurou asks as he enters their locker room. Heiwajima peeks from behind him and says, “Shh, they’re communicating.”

“I see.” Kageyama breaks the staring contest. He turns to his teammates and bows, “Please forget me asking you about dating Shouyou. We are probably keeping it a secret as Hoshiumi suggested.”

It was silent for a minute as they all changed into their uniforms. Sokolov sits down on the bench next to Fukurou as they discuss the upcoming practice match with the Black Jackals. Ushijima is tying his shoes beside Hoshiumi who has stopped from changing his clothes and is now calling Sachirou to whine.

Kageyama tilts his head with a click of his tongue, quietly muttering, “But is it possible that Shouyou is keeping it from me too?”

“Oh, for the love of god!” Hoshiumi storms out, shaking his fists in annoyance. Heiwajima chokes on air. Fukurou drops his clipboard and Sokolov’s kind feature crumples up pitifully. Maybe, it was time to go and change teams.

“What do you think, Ushijima-san?”

Ushijima tilts his back and presses his lips before saying, “I will ask Tendou once more.”

Romero peeks from the door, “Hi. Coach says to go now.”

He blinks at the atmosphere. Did something happen again? Oh well. He’ll just use his language barrier card to not get involved. Fukurou must be so jealous of him.

Romero disappears as fast as he appeared, humming peacefully to himself, not giving any thought on the crouching Hoshiumi by the training court’s doors and not asking why his shirt is just hanging on his neck.

_Ah, peace._

.

“Tobio-nii!”

Kageyama catches the adolescent in his arms as Natsu recklessly jumps for a hug. They spin twice before Kageyama puts the teen down. Natsu shoves a box towards him, “Open it! Open it!”

“Natsu, let Tobio-kun breathe first.” Auntie Haru leans in for a motherly embrace, pecking him on the cheek. Kageyama smiles at Hinata’s mother.

“Shouyou is in the kitchen, Auntie.” Kageyama points. He turns to Natsu and pats her head in appeasement, “I will open it after we eat dinner.”

“Okay!” Natsu runs to the kitchen where she bothers Hinata. Kageyama hears the siblings giggle. When he passes by to put Natsu’s gift in their bedroom, he sees Natsu in a headlock, Hinata ruffling her head as they both grin at each other. Auntie Haru scolds the two while she settles three bento boxes on the island.

When he returns, Hinata is on a wooden stool reaching for a condiment in the upper drawer. Kageyama quickly puts an arm around Hinata to steady him and takes the shoyu where it was just centimeters away from Hinata’s outstretched fingers.

Natsu squeals.

“You two are just so cute together!” Kageyama feels Hinata tenses underneath him. He throws him a curious glance and watches as pink hues splashes on his cheeks. Kageyama turns to Natsu.

“Thank you?” He says unsurely. Hinata chuckles, pushing him away and taking the bottle of shoyu with him.

“Don’t tease him too much, Natsu. Tobio is shy.”

“I’m not!”

Their dinner is always an energetic one. The Hinata siblings would always tease one another. Auntie Haru always interrogates him about his health and ensures that Hinata and him are eating nutritiously. They divulge their days to the two visiting Hinatas and Kageyama will always feel safe and warm. Sometimes, Miwa visits the same time with Natsu and Auntie Haru and the affair will even be more chaotic. Miwa loves Natsu’s cheeriness. And Natsu admires Miwa’s ‘coolness’—or whatever hallucination Natsu seems to conjure with regards to his sister.

Auntie Haru retires to bed after an hour. Natsu and Hinata busies themselves with playing different games. Kageyama gets pulled on their shenanigans a few times. By the time it was midnight, Natsu had drifted to sleep in the living room with her big brother.

Kageyama places two futons and rouses Hinata up a little so he can move from the cold floor as he carefully places Natsu on one of the futons.

“Where are you going?” Hinata rubs his eyes, groggily squinting at Kageyama’s blurry figure. Kageyama squats down and pushes him back, “I’m going back to our room to sleep.”

“Oh.” Hinata yawns. Kageyama stands up and is ready to leave when Hinata abruptly catches his hand. Hinata sleepily beams at him, “Sleep here. With me. It’s too cold without you.”

Kageyama gazes at Hinata who is slowly closing his eyes again, blinking when his lids get too heavy. Kageyama clasps Hinata’s hand back and shifts until they are both on the small futon. Hinata immediately latches unto him.

“Sweet dreams, Tobio.”

Kageyama grunts, cradling Hinata in his arms.

He should probably call Yamaguchi about this ‘secret relationship’ they are having. He knows Hinata as much as he does so he probably knows why Hinata won’t tell him that they are dating.

.

Yamaguchi smiles weakly. Beside him, Tsukishima sneers. But Tsukishima always sneers so Kageyama ignores him and focuses on their former captain.

“I think… I think I misheard you, Kageyama. Um,” Yamaguchi treads carefully, “Can you repeat it?”

Kageyama takes a sip from his coffee, places the cup on the saucer, and repeats what he earlier has said, “Do you think I’m in a relationship with Shouyou?”

Yamaguchi turns to Tsukishima. Tsukishima looks away grumpily. Yamaguchi sighs and squares his shoulders. This will be a roller coaster ride of a conversation. He rubs his forehead at the beginning sign of a headache.

“And do you think Shouyou is hiding our relationship from me?”

“What… how…” Yamaguchi flounders. He pauses again before rearranging his words so his tongue can roll it more easily.

“Can you tell me all your thoughts first before I comment on them, Kageyama?” _Please_.

“I think we are dating? I was suspicious since six months ago after reading this manga that Shouyou insisted we read together.” Kageyama places a finger on his lips in thought, drawing his eyebrows together, “I realized that we’re acting like Haruka and Narumi in the ‘Let’s Go, Darling!’ manga.”

“The what?”

“The ‘Let’s Go, Darling!’ manga.” Kageyama promptly pulls a book with a pink cover, two smiling characters staring up at them as Kageyama slides the manga across the table. “These two are a couple. They bought an apartment together. Do chores together. They also sleep on one bed together. It’s like Hinata and I. So, it got me thinking, what if we’re dating too like Haruka and Narumi?”

Yamaguchi skims through the manga and notes that despite the pink cover and the cheesy title, it seems more serious than its appearance. And _oh_ , Akaashi-san was the editor. No wonder.

“Uh huh.” Yamaguchi hums, blatantly shoving the manga in his bag. So, he’s intrigued. There’s nothing wrong for a grown man to want to read a good manga. It’s not like he’ll get strange ideas. Unlike someone sitting in front of him.

“But what if I’m wrong?” Kageyama backpedals, “We’re best friends. So, it’s probably like that?”

“Oh, Kageyama.” Yamaguchi gives him a pitying look, “I’d been there too.”

“No, you did not.” Tsukishima’s first words in the conversation. Yamaguchi chuckles, “Right. It was Tsukki who has been there in the same spot you are right now. So, Tsukki has a _lot_ to say to you.”

The aforementioned man glares at his boyfriend. Yamaguchi nudges him, gently smiling, _the bastard_. Tsukishima frowns disapprovingly at Yamaguchi and his fondness for exploiting the soft spot he reserves for him and him alone. They stare at each other briefly, seemingly communicating.

“Fine.” Half a grunt and half a huff. Yamaguchi waves for a waitress and orders a strawberry shortcake. Tsukishima pretends that he did not feel his heart soften a little bit more for Yamaguchi.

“King, Hinata and you had been dating since high school. There. I said it.” Tsukishima flippantly says. Kageyama narrows his eyes, “I think I would know if I had been dating Shouyou since high school.”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both snort. Kageyama lets out a short ‘tsk’, hating how his two friends are so in sync, especially at making fun of people.

“What is your problem right now? Oh, right, suspecting your relationship status with Thing Two.” Kageyama scowls, crossing his arms. Well, he can’t just refute that now, can he? Stupid smartass.

“Listen, Kageyama.” A waitress places the shortcake in front of Tsukishima who takes a slice immediately. “We’re actually amazed at your predicament right now. Even more so with your stupidity. I mean I have never seen someone more stupid than you two are but, fie, you—you’re just a whole level of—”

“Tsukki!”

“Anyway.” Tsukishima reconsiders his words as Yamaguchi furtively pinches his thigh, “What I’m saying is that you’re probably the only one who does not know you’re dating Hinata. You can even ask our senpais or his teammates. Ask Natsu or Miwa-neesan or Yachi. Ask your fans on social media. They will tell you the same thing.”

“I mean I thought you asked Hinata afterwards when we’re in our second year.” Yamaguchi unsurely inputs, “You did say you like him a lot when he confessed.”

“Wait…” Kageyama squints his eyes in thought, “Shouyou confessed to me?”

“Yes! He did.” Yamaguchi groans in exasperation, almost throwing his hands up, “Remember when you two were practicing and he suddenly stopped?”

_“Do you like me, Kageyama?” A small voice, barely a whisper. Kageyama nods, hands ready to set again, “Yeah. Yeah, I do. I like you a lot.”_

_Hinata cheers as he spikes, the ball bouncing off the line perfectly, “That’s great! I like you a lot too!”_

“I… that… um…” Kageyama quickly fishes his phone from his bag. He searches through his contact and when Shouyou with a heart emoji appears on his screen, he presses the green call button.

It rings once, twice, and then an enthusiastic “Hello, Tobio!”

“Shouyou.” Kageyama asks seriously, “Are we dating?”

In the background, he hears Yamaguchi mutters ‘oh poor Hinata’ and Tsukishima comments his salty ‘this is stupid’. There’s silence on the other line. He thought that he got disconnected but when he leans away from his phone, the minutes of the call are still showing underneath Hinata’s caller ID.

“Um…” Hinata’s voice tempers considerably, “Who told you that?”

Kageyama feels a slight twinge. He shoots Yamaguchi and Tsukishima a look, half pained and half I-told-you-so, “See? Shouyou does not think we’re dating.”

“No! Wait!” Hinata screams in a loud voice. Kageyama hears a ball dropping, Bokuto’s loud wails as he is startled from spiking, and frantic voices calling for medical aid.

“I’m sorry, Bokuto-san!” Hinata apologizes before returning his focus again to Kageyama, “Tobio, let’s talk later, okay? I unintentionally caused an accident here in our practice.”

“Shouyou-kun, stop fighting with yer boyfriend and come help me with Bokkun! Omi-Omi is being an ass and refuses to touch Bokkun. Akkun is going to kill you if he knows about this, ya know.” Atsumu’s voice is loud. Kageyama guesses that Atsumu is probably nearing Hinata.

“I’m going now. Bye.” The line went dead and Kageyama can only blink at his phone.

“Well, you two should talk.” Tsukishima rises from his seat and waits for Yamaguchi, “Thank you for the treat, King.”

Yamaguchi offers a reassuring smile, patting his back as they exit. Kageyama slumps in his seat. Well, this is officially stressing him more than he thinks it will. He waves for the bill, pays, and then leaves.

Now, he has to wait for Hinata to return from his practice.

.

“Tobio! I’m home!”

Kageyama stumbles as he rushes to the door. Hinata catches him by the arm when he nearly trips, “Whoa! Be careful, Tobio.”

“So, are we dating?” Kageyama asks as he watches Hinata put his keys on the bowl they have by the door. He helps him shrug his coffee-colored jacket and hang it on their rack.

Hinata giggles softly, opening his arms for a hug. Kageyama receives it without any questions as usual.

“Let’s go to the living room.” They swayed from the door to the living room. Hinata refuses to detangle himself from Kageyama and Kageyama is too concentrated on the ‘dating issue’ to have the energy to fight Hinata off him. Plus, he likes Hinata’s warmth—the days are colder now that it’s winter.

Carefully, Kageyama sits on their couch. Hinata adjusts himself so he’s still hugging Kageyama, face snuggling against Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama tightens his hold around the ginger so he won’t fall off his lap.

“Who told you we’re dating, Tobio?”

“It was me.” Kageyama confesses gravely, “I was reading ‘Let’s Go, Darling!’ and I thought we act like Haruka and Narumi a lot. So, I thought, maybe, we’re actually more than friends.”

“Tsk.”

Tsk? Kageyama glances down at Hinata. Hinata shifts to gain space, still within Kageyama’s embrace, but enough to tilt his head and stare back at the confused look of Kageyama.

“I lost the bet.”

“What bet?” Kageyama narrows his eyes. Hinata confidently invades his space and touches their nose together in an eskimo kiss, “That you’re not going to know we’re dating until we’re actually married.”

“So, you knew?”

“Of course I know we are dating.” Hinata lets a puff of air out his nose haughtily, “It took me six months into our relationship to know that you’re unaware that you accepted my confession. I mean I tried kissing you multiple times and you just fail at recognizing it. It’s so embarrassing.”

Kageyama scrunches his nose at the revelation. Hinata kisses the crease between his brows.

“I thought of clarifying it. Especially when I went to Brazil. But since I know how focused you were with volleyball, I know you would not cheat on me.” Hinata smiles with feral satisfaction, “I told everyone we’re dating, even Mom and Miwa-nee. So, it’s been official since we’re sophomores. It’s just frustrating sometimes that I can’t kiss you but it’s actually fun watching you just go with the flow. I can’t believe you did not say anything when we purchased this apartment and when we started sleeping on one bed.”

“I thought it was a best friend thing, okay?” Kageyama cuts in, earning a chuckle from Hinata. Hinata presses into him and ghosts his cheeks with kisses, almost like he wants to imprint himself on Kageyama.

“I know.” Hinata breathily replies as Kageyama gently cards through Hinata’s orange tresses. “Kenma started the bet, the one I lost just now, when I was visiting him before I left for Brazil. Everyone joined. Even Daichi-san! Akaashi-san sent ‘Let’s Go Darling’ and, along with Kenma and Natsu, wager that you would realize it within this year.”

Hinata pauses and stares at Kageyama’s face carefully. He leans in closely, glances at his lips and then back his eyes repeatedly. It is Kageyama who captures Hinata’s lips a second later.

They kiss for a few minutes. A tentative exploration, an explosion of desire, a feeling of _finally_ enveloping the both of them. Hinata sniffles as he pulls away, “I really thought you won’t realize it. Not until I told you to sign the marriage document and we exchanged our vows.”

Kageyama wipes the single tear that slides from Hinata’s amber eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He apologizes tenderly. Hinata shakes his head, “I’m the one who should apologize.”

“Why? It was me who was an idiot not to realize I’m dating you.”

Hinata tearfully smiles, “That’s so sweet and all but can we keep your discovery a secret? I bet our savings and I don’t think Kenma will let me off the hook.”

“What do you mean by our savings? Are we going to lose our money?”

“Shhh, if you act surprised at our wedding next month in Taiwan, then we will not.”

Hinata kisses Kageyama. Kageyama pulls away, “What wedding?”

“Ours, silly Tobio.”

Kageyama narrows his eyes. Hinata smiles innocently.

“Do you have something more to confess or am I going to just learn that I also have kids with you?”

Hinata rolls his eyes, “Of course not.”

A pause.

“The papers for adoption have not yet been finalized. So, give or take, that will take us at least three years more.”

 _Huh._ Kageyama narrows his eyes even more. Hinata smiles brightly. _Eh, whatever_. This is probably his punishment for being naïve for six years. He’ll let his _boyfriend (fiancée?)_ do whatever he wants for now.

Kageyama sighs and pulls Hinata until he is cradling Hinata into a bridal carry.

“Fine, do whatever you want.” Kageyama huffs and stands from their seat, easily carrying Hinata from their living room to their bedroom, “But I just want you to know that it’s not only you who has been frustrated from not being able to kiss each other.”

He lays Hinata gently on their bed.

“I did too.”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> And then they fuck. The end.
> 
> *shoyu – soy sauce  
> *Tsukishima did not partake in the bet. Yamaguchi did but quickly lost since he bet that Kageyama was going to find out before graduation. The man has too much hope for Kageyama. Hahaha  
> *Kenma ended up collecting the money from Hinata. Kuroo convinces him to just take half so the other half is like their wedding gift already. After all, the accumulated wager will fill the gap their generosity caused.  
> *Natsu bought a wedding gift from her money. She’s now richer than her mother.  
> *Kageyama and Hinata are honest now with each other. Too honest.


End file.
